


You Have Been A Good Boy, Steve McGarrett:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Red Hot Love: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Hand Jobs, Horny, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Licking, Lingerie, Locker Room, Locker Room Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Office, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Stress Relief, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Workplace, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danni continues her plan, Will Steve now relax fully?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!* *Author's Note #2: This is where Sneak Attack has left off!!!*





	

*Summary: Danni continues her plan, Will Steve now relax fully?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*

 

*Author's Note #2: This is where **_Sneak Attack_** has left off!!!*

 

"Ohhh, Danni", Steve moaned out, as he was about to have his brains being sucked out through his dick, leaving him as putty in her hands, & she is not gonna show any mercy for awhile, He just went with whatever she had planned. He thrusted into her mouth, & the beautiful blond took every punishing thrust, til she was rewarded with semen coming down her throat, & she did not miss a drop, as she took it all in, & she was being devious about it too.

 

"Like that, **_Baby_** ?", she cooed seductively, as she gave the head of his beautiful cock, a teasing lick, He shuddered in response to the stimulation, that she was providing him. "God, Danni, Your mouth should be illegal, Definitely", as he threw his head back in ecstasy,  & just enjoyed what his lover was doing to him.

 

"Glad that you are enjoying yourself, Babe, Just relax for now, I got you, & I am never letting go", The Temptress said, as she continued to work him over, she got him into his desk chair, & she proceeded to give him a lap dance, & she unhooked her bra, & her breasts were moving & jiggling about, as she was doing this deed for him, He took one at a time, into his equal wicked mouth, & tortured, & licked, & played with him, He felt her becoming wet, & she moaned out, "Oh, Steve", as she was pleasuring him, & then he was over the edge, & orgasmed, as a result of her being so hot.

 

He tore the panties down & off of her, & tossed them where his clothes are, & he proceeded to kiss the hell out of her, making her squirm for a change. He got her on the couch, & proceeded to lick her out, "Ohhhh, Steve, Just like that, Please don't stop", she was actually begging & sobbing out for more. She was in his lap, & meeting his thrusts, as they were fucking each other's brains out, She proceeded to give him a handjob, as he was on the edge once again.

 

"I am not gonna last long, **_Sexy_** ", he growled seductively, as she was doing her best to make him come unglued, "Hmmm, I don't give a flying fuck, **_Sailor_** ", she purred evilly, & seductively, as she continued, & then his moans were getting to her, & she was on edge too, & then when he came, It did it for her, & she followed right behind him. They continued to do it to each other, where they controlled each other's orgasms, & they had multiple orgasms together & separate.

 

He proceeded to turn her over, & she wiggled her ass at him invitingly at him, he smacked it, & then licked the pain away, He kept it up, til she was wet for him again, & begged for him again. He growled, as he performed anal on her, & rimmed her. With an animalistic growl, He turned her on her back, & plunged into her opening, & fucked her, til she forgot her name, & only could see stars in front of her. He came right behind her, & then collapsed along side of her. They were panting, flushed, & spent, He said this to her, as he thought about how their night just went.

 

"What the hell had gotten into you ?, Not that I am complaining, But Damn !", he exclaimed with a happy & satisfied smile, "You have been a good boy, Steve McGarrett, Listened to me when it mattered, & I just wanted to show my appreciation to you for it, Also, This case is making you stressed, So I took the liberty of taking care of you", Steve nodded, & approved of her methods, & said with a smirk, "Up for round two ?", She said with confident smile, & grasped his sensitive cock, giving it a possessive squeeze.

 

"I am not done with you, I am not done with you by a long shot", she said, & sauntered out of his office, luckily it was late & no one was around. He followed her like an obedient puppy, as they headed for the locker room for a shower, They ended up having round two, where she gave him a fantastic blowjob, & he was working her over, They had orgasmed so many times, they were gonna pass out, They dried each other off, & dressed, Steve had some of her shorts, & a top for her, & new panties, & a bra. While he changed into his own clothes.

 

They cleaned up, & they cleaned up Steve's office, making sure that there was no signs of their lovemaking, As they were leaving, The Former Seal asked hopefully, "Dinner, & then some naked snuggling & cuddling ?", You are on, Sailor", & they left the HQ, knowing that their case will be waiting for them, when they come back the next couple of days, The Governor called late that afternoon, after Danni left, & granted the team a couple days off, The Couple was thrilled, & they walked hand in hand to the camaro, & headed for their favorite casual restaurant on the island.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
